


grelotter,

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro-centric, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Deal With the Devil, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, LIght Naoto Shirogane mentions, M/M, akeshu - Freeform, akiras a cocky BITCH, blushy akechi, goro is an inb4 dexter protagonist, im litrally trying hard dawg dont expect me to be god herself, inb4 angels of death shuake au, its a goro world and we're all just living in it, look it up nerds, masayoshi shido is a BITCH, shuake, thats w/ male pronouns too if thats annoying then dip ig, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: goro works as the head assassin of his father's mafia group, completing tasks by eliminating targets that prove to be a threat to his father accomplishing his goals. his latest target? a cocky, intuitive 'delinquent' at shujin academy. shouldn't be too hard, right? it's a mere teenager.well, think again. akechi certainly did.





	grelotter,

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended! pls mind any errors and typos, english isnt the first language and im kinda poop at writing anyway :pensive:. read the end for (more) notes!!

since he started working as an assassin for his father, the boy had seen many parts of life that he hadn't seen before. the quiescent suburbs, the boisterous cities, and the backstreets hidden behind them. places like akihabara and shibuya were hot spots for most of his targets in the past- bars and (surprisingly) arcades being where said targets were found. there were rarely times where his targets were in lower populated towns (such as backstreets), as all of the people assigned to him by his father were rich, powerful people who would rather scowl and scream than live in a place that would make them look less fortunate than others.

it's because of people like that that goro akechi took the job.

well, not necessarily only because of people like that- mostly because of the ongoing feud he had with his father. after eliminating a certain amount of targets, he planned on getting revenge on his father for what goro considers ‘ruining his life’. everytime he explained what he meant by that, the answers always varied- ‘he abandoned me and my mother’, or ‘he’s very dirty with his money’- every answer was personal, yet he never quite settled on an answer he could share to anyone. his father was powerful, after all- he didn’t want to risk his own death quite just yet. taking the job was originally a sign of ‘peace’ between both parties, as akechi would help his father climb up in power, helping him perform dangerous tasks the older man most certainly couldn’t do alone.

what made the job enlightening was the thrill of the kill- the adrenaline that coursed through his system as he watched the life seep out of his target's body. by day, he was an ace detective adored by the public- by night, a local killer exterminating japan of both evil and potential threats. being an assassin was quite profound and all- planning his moves strategically, while being cautious of not making any noise. currently, goro had struck down many powerful people- one of these victims being a rival gang leader who wasn't paying back his father money that he owes him. goro admits that, although the case was annoying to solve since he never even saw the man's face until he committed the crime, he ended up with a lot more cash in his own bank account. 

he struck down many other criminals that had picked fights with his father- people who knew things about his father that the people who work under him shouldn't know. goro had been around the man enough to know how he thinks about the world- how his father views everyone as pests and rodents in an eat or be eaten world. those who gave him aid were much more important in his mind- and although akechi was one of the most dangerous people he could work with, he was skilled at what he did. and as of late, his father had been forcing more and more deadlines onto goro- with one deadline being due for later today.

the target? a mere high schooler.

he only had three details on him- he goes to shujin, he has a cat, and he’s been residing in the backstreets of yongen-jaya, a place he's somewhat familiar with. the reason this target was chosen was because of a scandal that only this kid knows about, that if exposed, could really degrade his status as a leader and father. goro always killed the really, really bad guys. targeting a high schooler, a kid, felt bad- especially considering that they both lived similar student lives. this student surely didn't do anything that bad to his father, right? 

being an ace detective and a killer meant he held a certain power, which leads to goro often (jokingly) comparing himself to the main character of dexter. goro would occasionally chuckle at the comparison, until realizing that nobody else was there to laugh with him.

and then he phased back into reality.

“and what is your opinion on these murders throughout tokyo, akechi-kun?”

the cheerful woman held the microphone close to her chest, asking the question with what seemed like a fake tone to goro. the stress caused by every moment leading up to today must have caused him to space out. he was glad that he didn’t miss everything the woman said, or else it would have been much worse. he let a smile creep onto his face, some girls in the live television audience cheering his name when they saw the expression. “for starters,” he began to speak into the microphone, allowing his eyes to drift across the stage set-up as he thought of what to say, “i truly am concerned for the wellbeing of our cities. letting a killer on the loose with no clear trace as to who did it is worrying, and i understand why so many of you are eager for answers.” the crowd gave small noises of approval, while those who didn’t simply stay silent. “but- since this is my most recent case, i did a bit of digging and found out that the victims of these murders were not so angelic themselves.” 

the crowd lets out a series of ‘oo’s and ‘aa’s, the woman from before leaning even closer to the edge of her chair. “if you can, akechi-kun, could you elaborate? we’re all dying to know!” the young detective stifled a small giggle, the question peaking the interest of the audience members, and especially goro. “the first target was one of the top gang leaders in shibuya- he was on the run from the police due to his business practices, and harm towards minors by recruiting them into a business no child should have to be put through.” he calmly explained, thinking about himself and his current situation while answering the question. “young women and men were harmed under his care, along with their innocence being exploited for his own personal gain. someone is killing these powerful people not only for what i can assume is the thrill of the kill, but because these people are genuinely evil.” his words had encouraged the audience to clap profusely, praise seeping out of the crowd, which caused confidence to ooze out from goro himself.

“since so many people here are cheering you on, we’ll let the audience have a chance to speak to akechi-kun himself!” goro chuckled at the prompt, many people eager to chat with the detective. the woman stood up and handed the microphone to a somewhat quiet boy in the crowd, who was seated by a somewhat annoyed blonde student. 

goro had his eye on this boy.

his curly, raven locks of hair sat well alongside his grey eyes- eyes that, although fitting in with his monochromatic type of appearance, popped out to the extent that goro could and would most likely get lost in them. get lost in the sea that was this mystery attendee's eyes, letting the beauty of the grey irises engulf him. he still seemed to be in high school- shujin academy, to be precise. goro was finishing up his last year himself- not being too bothered by the work, as he was a pretty well-rounded student. 

“what do you think the killer's next move is? you seemed to be paying a lot of attention,” the woman asked, the microphone pressed against the boy’s chest. “although he's killing people, I noticed that the killer has been murdering those who are actually guilty- since those in the wrong have died, shibuya has had a lot less crime in it, along with fewer predators. although killing someone is wrong, they're not entirely evil.” goro let his hand scratch the back of his neck, his laughter causing a few girls in the crowd to squeal at the sight. 

did he just agree to disagree?

although they were both on the same page, goro essentially said that the killer needs to be taken into custody, while the student said they should only be taken in if they hurt random people. this student just radiates a different type of energy- one that established a certain type of dominance over not only the crowd but goro too. “don't you think they're going to impose more of a threat to the people now that they're on the loose? dangerous people are dead, which shows what this killer is capable of, and what he can do next.” the student smirked swiftly, his hand fidgeting on his leg. “but if the killer can kill such powerful people, they’re not only catching the killer faster than your police force is, but they're also making our country a lot safer. to each their own, i guess.”

“yeah! to each their own.”

the woman had told the audience to clap for the boy who had argued with goro, and the detective clapped himself as well. “that seems to be all the time we have left today! thank you for tuning in to this week’s ‘weekly idol’ episode, with the one and only goro akechi!” the people in the crowd chanted his name with pleasure, his presence was enjoyed by everyone in the audience, for the most part- 

except for him.

as soon as the newscaster had said the show was done, the attractive student in the back had stood up to leave with his friend, along with other people gathering their things and heading out of the recording studio. goro was not hurt, nor offended that the male had to go. in fact, he was quite impressed. goro watched as the raven head of hair was making his way outside, the detective impulsively running over to him. 

“excuse me! may i have a word with you?”

the student gazed over and nodded, his blonde friend whispering ‘ill be waiting outside’ to him. goro coughed to try and release the nerves and the tension between them, cracking his knuckles in the process. “i wanted to say thank you, for our debate. i really enjoyed it, y’know- a lot of people refrain from saying their opinions in front of me due to my … detective status, and the fear of being wrong. you were different, though; you didn't show any fear, and you spoke your opinion. you should come debate with me more often- i feel like we can learn from each other’s perspectives.” the student nodded, pushing his glasses up on his face as he heard the detective out. “i get it, truly. i’m willing to talk to you again- maybe we’ll meet again.” goro smiled, nodding his head in acknowledgment. 

“yeah, soon! soon.”

-

with his head pressed against the steering wheel, goro had realized that he drifted off in the parking lot once he woke up from his nap. his disheveled hair poked out, drool decorating his bottom lip. the sun began to tuck itself in, hiding itself from his world and allowing the moon to fill in the empty skies. maybe goro was just that tired that he was able to doze off in an empty studio parking lot, his head comfortably placed against the steering wheel. he dreamed of sweet things- pancakes and an eternal vacation away from the business he sold himself to. his dream was a collection of better things- a world where he wasn't under his father's spell, and a world where he could honestly be himself. it wasn't like nightmares where his targets would follow him, eyes always on his body. goro had a multitude of dreams- some coming from the comfort of his car, and some coming from the stillness of his bed. 

wait, how long had he been asleep? 

lazily gazing to the bright clock on his phone, he saw a few missed calls from his father, and a few self-set reminders telling the detective a basic rundown of his day, and what he had to do in the 24 hours he had. a few reminders told him about the recording at the studio he had earlier that day, along with a reminder of times that he should sit down and eat something. being an assassin was a lengthy and stressful job, and sometimes goro was so caught up that he’d forget to eat. 

then the reminder about his deadline for 11:59 that night.

the boy’s eyes widened, comparing the time on the clock to the deadline he has set- only a three hour time difference. goro jolted up in the car seat, his hands scattering to find the steering wheel, his keys already in the ignition. he felt the engine start-up, stepping on the pedals and turning out of the parking spot he found himself stuck in. he flipped through a few radio stations, ex-prince detective and current head of the investigation team naoto shirogane speaking live on his podcast. akechi turned the volume up a bit, finally driving out of the parking lot, now driving along the pavement of the cracked roads. his destination was the backstreets, more specifically, of yongen-jaya; his target supposedly staying under the care of a coffee shop owner. it’d be detrimental if the target’s screams had reached nearby people in the area- goro would need some sort of muffler to block out the noises. 

“gosh, shibuya is becoming some second-generation inaba. i dunno if my listeners are old enough to remember the buzz around the murders in inaba- i did happen to be a lead detective in those cases, too.” he swiftly said, goro keeping one hand on the wheel while the other had rested on the side of a water bottle he had in the cupholder. “who knows? maybe some lousy detective is behind it all.” a soft chuckle left the lips of the male speaking, goro nervously laughing along in his car. “like, how coincidental would that be? the hero of justice behind such troublesome acts? it's like a plot to some movie. not like i’d know about it or anything..” heading off one of the main roads, the detective had pulled over to a sidewalk once seeing an alleyway that leads to his destination. 

the voice from the podcast began to be cast out as goro focused more on inner thoughts, sliding the key out of the ignition as he had parked his car already. maybe killing a teenager was just too much; he knew his father was heartless, but to target a student based on one bad experience is not only a terrible decision but also quite bitter. he knew his father had an important role and all, but this was a bit extreme, even for him. maybe the act of vengeance against his father was too much for him to handle- although that one act of revenge against his father was all he was living for up until this point, it seemed outlandish that the only way he could achieve that is by murdering people. it was what he was good at, but it was devastating that murder was one of his talents. 

“the moon is full tonight- it's quite beautiful, actually, and i’m 99% sure anyone, whether fascinated by space or not, would like to look at the moon.” 

the voice on the podcast wasn't wrong.

goro gazed up at the moon through the car window, sighing as his chin pressed against the leather steering wheel. he recalled times where he would stargaze with his mother before anything with his father happened- happier times, to say the least. he had a job to do- this was all to avenge him and his mother, and then eventually kill his father. you know, a basic thing a teenage detective would worry about. spending time reminiscing on the past would get him further away from his goal- the quicker he gets to killing his father, the closer he is to achieve his goal. although it seemed bleak now, it all had meaning in the end.

opening the car door, he let his black outfit camouflage with the dark night that filled the area. the backstreets of yongen-jaya were not new, but still not ingrained in his memory. goro had a basic outline of where his target would be located- the only cafe in the area, leblanc. reports show that the owner, mr. sojiro sakura, took in the student ‘delinquent’ after a supposed incident that involved the key terms of ‘assault’ and ‘goro’s father’. after passing this certain street, there should be the infamous coffee shop- his job, make the assassination short and easy. glancing at the clock on his phone, the numbers displayed that goro had 2 hours until his deadline should be completed. the detective lifted his head to look at the sight in front of him- and the ‘sorry, we’re closed!’ sign in front of the door. 

this was it.

the last few days of hard work and preparation had paid off for what was about to happen. he watched as a black cat loomed on the sidewalk, sticking close to the fence. goro could only smile at how tiny it looked, nodding as he realized how he should now get to work. leaning down by the locked door of the cafe, he dug into one of his coat’s pockets, pulling out an arrangement of small hairpins and strips of copper. he stuck his tongue out slightly, working with the door and trying to get it open. leblanc seemed to be more old fashioned for a modern-day cafe, with no security cameras and such. going in through the window was risky in of itself- considering that was where his target was. going through the front was more secure, as he could unlock the door, get in, then get out. after a few minutes of lockpicking, he felt a click from the other side of the door, meaning that it worked.

before coming into the car, he gave himself a little prep talk while listening to naoto shirogane’s podcast. he’d prepare himself for the toll that this would take on his mental health. while on the verge of tears, goro placed his gun and a silencer inside his dark coat, along with a knife and a handkerchief to seal up a voice/wound in case if it got that bad. the detective felt his feet press against the hardwood flooring of the cafe, the smell of freshly roasted coffee beans filling his nostrils. murder was never good, but at least he’d smell nice after the deed was done. there was one more floor, and the stairs that lead to the final floor were right in front of his eyes. the fresh smell of coffee made goro feel like he was at home- like he could sit in one of the booths and simply relax and maybe fall asleep. maybe he could read a good book or just embrace the smell of the coffee- and for goro, someone who’s been on the move his whole life found comfort in this space. maybe after the murder is done, he’ll come back to leblanc to sit down and relax.

he watched his steps carefully as he approached the stairs, placing the gloved pads of his fingers against the first step and pushing down to see if they were squeaky. goro let a smirk grow on his face, cracking his knuckles as he prepared himself to head up the stairs, taking a deep breath of air as he pulled the black mask over half of his face, not planning on being caught. death wasn’t an option here; victory needs to be achieved.

goro quietly walked up the stairs, careful to not make any unnecessary noise. each step had caused his nerves to spike more and more, glad that the lights in the room were off. being a detective, goro knew enough about teenagers today, especially since he’s one himself. most of the students his age went to sleep quite late- and since goro found himself stuck in a lot of business and studies, he went to sleep a bit later than average. he found it strange that the supposed delinquent that moved into sojiro sakura’s cafe attic went to sleep by 9 pm every night. 

that’s just easier for him.

as the detective reached the last step, he got balance of his body again and began to step on the floor, allowing himself to not hesitate, confidence filling his system instead of the nerves that were once there. he kept on hesitating and hesitating, his heartbeat filling his ears instead of the world surrounding him. his pulse was not normal, the tension that came from accomplishing this certain job giving him more fright than he’s experienced in the past. since goro isn’t the most fortunate in terms of mental stability, he’d often strike for his targets when he was bored out of his mind- when he needed to remind himself of his purpose. although it felt terrible to admit, his father had him wrapped around his finger. although goro had waited until the day of his deadline to actually get it done, he was mostly putting it off for so long due to how he felt. murdering bad, terrible adults was okay, but a teenager? goro held his breath as he approached the bed, his hands wrapping around the handle of the knife tucked in his pocket. 

then, he gazed down to where the moon was shining.

the full moon had shone down onto the resting boy’s pale face, exfoliating the milky skin and showing it off. goro found himself enraptured in the way the ebony locks of hair on the boy’s head had shown themselves in the moonlight, lips parting every time he took a breath. he had two hands placed behind his pillow (for what goro assumes) is hand warmth, and the rest of his body was covered in a thin blanket. his glasses were folded on his chest, and the detective who stood by the bed seemed to be more interested in how his chest would lift up and down, along with his glasses. 

then that’s when it hit him; this is the same boy from the recording studio.

this is the same boy that goro akechi, the detective, the killer, had been in a debate with only a few hours ago. no wonder he was so enraptured in the boy’s appearance; he’s still as attractive as he was awake, and still is when he's asleep. the boy looked fragile, clinging onto the blanket, the phone by his pillow having tons of text notifications from what goro could assume is his friends. his grip on the handle of the knife was weakening as he kept his gaze on the boy in the bed, feeling his cheeks heat up, his knees weak. this wasn't good, goro told himself- yet he couldn't move. this feeling of attraction was something he hadn't felt before- not as strong as he was right now. his heartbeat out of his chest, the ticking of the clock on the wall matching his heart.

then the movement on the bed picked up.

goro watched in fright as the boy rolled over on the bed, his left side now facing the detective. his hands moved a bit, ruffling his hair before resting back into the bed. he couldn't believe what was happening to him- he felt terrible, he felt weird, he felt jittery. it felt strange to feel the way he felt right now; it didn't feel right, no, it wasn't right- there is no way that he could be attracted to the male he was about to kill. staring down at the body, he placed his hand back on the handle of the knife, cursing at himself in response. why wasn't he able to fight the courage and use it? he stepped closer and closer to the bed, kneeling down and placing his face a few inches away from that of the sleeping boy’s. based on his past targets, he could tell when they were either faking their death, being asleep, or actually dead. the client seemed...

awake?

goro watched as the boy’s eyes blinked open, the detective’s own eyes widening at the sight. he placed a hand to his mouth, the boy on the bed watching attentively. “oh- oh no,” he whispered, the raven-haired boy sitting up in his bed. “hey, mister? stop hyperventilating for a second and focus on me, okay?” the boy calmly stated, goro gazing up to the boy, his hands locked into his hair. how could the boy, knowing full well that there is an intruder in his house, be calm in this type of situation? he did as the other boy had said, goro beginning to catch his breath and reel himself back into reality. he blinked his eyes open, confused as to why the raven-haired boy was helping him out instead of maybe, he doesn't know, reporting him to the police? he was shocked, to say the least; how could someone be that foolish to try and talk to their home invader?

“you look too shaken up to hurt anyone right now, mister. but your outfit looks really great- even the chains on your jeans look ‘snazzy’. is that for fashion or for show? like, “that home invader with the chains is notorious- you hear the ring of his jean chains miles away..” that’d be pretty damn funny, though.” 

goro couldn’t believe what was coming out of the boy’s mouth. his target, who he was supposed to kill by this point, was being one cocky student instead of his prey. “t-they are not just for show- i happen to like my style.” he mumbled, making his voice a tad bit lower than usual to protect himself. the boy in the bed smirked, his pleasure shown through his expression. “making a home invader flustered is something i reckon i should put on my resume.” goro blushed, even more than before, pointing his finger out. “don't get so cocky, kid!” he accused, the boy in the bed putting his hands up respectively. “i came to kill you, you know that? i don't mind killing some bratty kid like you.” he lowly said, keeping his tone dark to not draw any attention to his voice. 

“ah, so you're the shibuya murderer.”

he nodded, goro placing his hands on his hips. “can't believe you killed a man like kaneshiro. totally bet that his henchmen would've killed you first. not because you're soft or anything, but - wait, it's exactly that.” he grinned, goro huffing as he couldn't think of something in response. “i’m targeting you because i think it's funny how i can make you so flustered, even when you're some dangerous serial killer.” the detective seemed to have taken offense to his comment, running a gloved hand through his hair. “i am an assassin, not just some serial killer. i was sent to kill you, so rest easy and die.” he softly said, his hand reaching for the gun in his back pocket. “i don't plan on dying though.” the boy on the bed said, placing his hand on the base of the weapon.

“i-i’ll blast your hand off, kid!” goro worryingly stated, the raven-haired boy chuckling at his nervous expressions. “you won’t shoot my hand off, mr. ‘i killed people so i’m cool’. that’d be more blood for you to clean up, and you probably wouldn’t wanna deal with blood-soaked floors.” he murmured, goro keeping a still expression before putting the gun back down. “so, i bet you know that my name is akira kurusu, correct? considering that you know where i live, and all.” goro gave a dumbfounded expression- one that this newfound ‘akira’ liked a lot. “say, let’s make a solid deal.” goro kept that dumbfounded expression while listening to the boy talk, unsure of what would come out of this.

“if i see that you’re capable of killing me, i’ll let you come back and do the job.”

the detective was confused, fixing the mask on the lower half of his face so his identity was covered. “you’ll let me kill you?” he whispered, playing with his fingers as he thought about that. “my superiors wouldn’t be happy if i don’t accomplish the deadline by tonight, kurusu.” akira smiled, placing his hands on his lap. “if you managed to kill kaneshiro and not some ‘delinquent’ high schooler, just say you weren’t able to find my location just yet- any excuse that makes sense. besides, i don’t even think i’ll die; you don’t seem capable of killing anyone.” goro sighed, his nerves spiking as he heard him speak. “but what if i do end up killing you? you’ll die, you know that- right?” akira swatted his hand, shaking his head. “i got sent here by some old man with a temper tantrum. it’s not like i’m doing any.. rough, business. i’m going back home in april, anyway. besides, if your deadline was today, why did you wait until the last minute?” he mumbled, goro sighing as he didn’t answer. 

it was currently september; early september. he’d be crucified if this wasn't done in at least two months time- when they begin to expand their business and allow people hire hitmen from them, and all that. it's very shady, and to ensure there's nobody that can turn them into the police, his father ordered that he kills anyone who is a threat before that time. this business is like a race for office- politics, and scandals, and all that jazz- goro could care less. 

“i’ll go along with your deal. i just gotta kill you, right? intimidate you?” goro relapsed, akira nodding. “when is the latest possible date that you can fulfil your deadline before things get bad?” the detective played with his fingers, his mind looking at a visual calendar in his head. ‘most likely the 20th of november. my superior expects all targets exterminated by then.” akira nodded, gazing at his calendar on his wall. dates are plummeted all over september, deadlines he needed to accomplish listed. “you’re a pretty busy kid, huh?” akira nodded, trying to divert goro’s attention. “can i get your name, mr. assassin?” 

goro chuckled, shaking his head. 

“i’m afraid not. maybe next time i come back though, i’ll let you know. no numbers yet- just know the sound of the chains.” he whispered, backing away to create tension. akira watched as the boy backed away, bumping into the railing of the stairs. “ow, shit--” he murmured, shooting awkward finger guns at akira before running back out.

two months to kill a cocky high schooler. can’t be that hard, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!!!
> 
> so this is an os for one of the days of goro week 2019,, but i ended up liking it a lot kjdiuebfuief
> 
> i would actually really like to continue this but im not sure yet!!! so whether or not this gets updates is based on me and my crackhead self.
> 
> if you WANt updates,,,  
twt ; @goroships


End file.
